Remember How We Used To
by Fxreflies
Summary: [Spoilers for Season One, Episode Four. Male Jesse. Part of fanofthisfiction's Show Me the Love Challenge.] Jesse loves his pet pig Reuben. Yet, it's been years since Reuben's death and Jesse has to find some kind of ways to cope with the nightmare that has become his reality. Good memories are far away, but this one manages to slip through. COMPLETE!


Hello. This story is taking part in fanofthisfiction's February Show Me the Love challenge. It focuses on more of a friend love, than boyfriend or girlfriend love...or any other love out there.

Just to be clear, Jesse is male in this story. It just fit better with a certain line that you'll understand later. I'm just pointing this out because Jesse can be male or female, depending on the player and what they pick.

Now obviously there are going to be major spoilers for Minecraft: Story Mode. Mostly just up to season one, episode four. Sooo...yeah. If you know the episodes and play the game, _coolio_. If you are not familiar with the story line, there is a brief explaination in the actual story below.

So read on and thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

Jesse's heart ached.

It's been almost three years since it had happened; since Reuben took his last breath. Tough times: everyone was depending on Jesse to save the world, but he was depending on that little pig. It's scary how clear it looks every time Jesse's eyes open from that nightmare, watching it on replay. You'd think eventually he'd learn to not live in the past. But Reuben was a part of his life. Now he's gone.

 _"Reuben! I need your help!"_ Jesse yelled below to the little pig. He was swinging in the air above a ginormous hole inside the Witherstorm, a horrible monster destroying the world block by block. The super enchanted weapon to break the Command Block -what was controlling the Witherstorm, keeping it alive - was on the floor.

That was where Reuben was. Jesse needed that weapon to save the world; he needed a broken Command Block. _"Remember how we used to play fetch?"_ Jesse then screamed down to his pig. Reuben's face lit up at the thought of playing fetch. Jesse knew it was his favorite.

It seemed like a good idea at the time; a solid, working plan. Reuben would, and did, pick the sword up and climb on the Witherstorm's edge to jump to Jesse, who was swinging upside down by one of its tentacles a few blocks away. Jesse caught the pig, sword now in hand, swinging over the large hole beneath. But it then happened so fast; another Witherstom head popped up inside, grabbing Reuben by the legs at its mouth.

Jesse tried - he really did - to stop the inevitable.

Reuben fell. He plummeted right down the gaping hole below.

And Jesse didn't know if being there as he laid, dying on the stone, was better than just dropping into the water below and hearing the news. He got to tell Reuben he was a hero, and he saved the world. Jesse witnessed it all, as his best friend turned into a raw porkchop infront of his eyes. He didnt care how many people or friends watched him cry or if the monster destroying the world was actually dead.

Fall damage just killed his best friend.

Now good memories are far away. But Jesse has to be strong. Strong for himself, but also for the rest of the group. Olivia would have never been as happy as she is now if it wasn't for Jesse's encouraging words. He didn't even want to get started with Lukas, though. He's changed so much - from losing his original gang, the Ocelots, to getting controlled by a crazed computer. Petra would be physically lost in what to do with her life if she didn't have Jesse to guide her through it. Axel probably would have exploded Endercon and Ivor would still be trying to get so-called revenge on the rest of the Order of the Stone.

Jesse's a leader and leaders have to be strong.

It is strange, though, because at random times the fading memory of actually playing fetch with Reuben flooded his mind. Jesse'd smile to himself and close his eyes, drifting away to the years old thought when him and his friends were nobodies.

It was a beautiful day out in the field just beyond sight from the treehouse the three owned. Jesse was sitting on a blanket laying in the grass, tossing a slime ball around in his hands while sort of keeping an eye on the food by his side with Reuben on his lap. He was more interested in watching Olivia teach Axel how to use a redstone repeater. Redstone was scattered around the grass in an attempt to show how to use it all correctly. And so far it wasn't going so well. Jesse laughed as he witnessed Axel throw a piece of wood in frustration.

"Why are _you_ laughing?" Olivia asked, turning away from the redstone laying on the floor.

"Because its funny," Jesse answered, rubbing Reuben's head softly as he nuzzled closer. You could tell he was smiling by the way he spoke. "It's like trying to teach a creeper not to explode. The plan will blow up in your face in more ways than one."

Axel stormed back to the blanket and plopped next to Jesse, clearly done with redstone for the day. "I'd rather just...blow it all up," he stated, picking up a slice of cake, by his side, and taking a bite. "Why be all intricate and difficult?"

"That's redstone for you," Jesse concluded.

He had finally decided to throw the slime ball in his hand so he stood up, Reuben excitably running in circles around him. In a swift motion, he squished it and tossed it of in the distance where Olivia was gathering all the redstone from the floor. Almost as soon as the slime ball left Jesse's hand, Reuben oinked and ran after it. The slime ball landed in front of Olivia and she smiled.

"You don't understand redstone," she started, "but you surely know that pig." She walked back the few blocks to the blanket, as well, and sat down, Reuben on her trail with the slime ball.

"They say a dog is a man's best friend," Jesse started, "but I beg to differ." He retrieved the ball from Reuben and threw it again. Placing his hands on his hips, he turned to his friends. "What now?"

"Well, I could teach you how to use a repeater?" Olivia suggested.

Jesse shrugged, biting his teeth together. "Yeah...it was funny _watching_ Axel try to use one. I think I'll pass."

"I thought we were gonna watch the sunset together?" Axel pipped up.

"We are," Jesse answered. "We still have some time."

Reuben oinked as he ran back to the blanket, dropping the slime ball. He rubbed his nose against the food. Jesse understood what he was trying to do and bent down, pulling out a carrot for his best friend to munch on.

"Here boy," he said. "Tired of fetch already?"

"Anyone'd be tired if they were hagging with you all day," a voice exclaimed. "Tired _of_ you, that is, and your loser squad."

Jesse sighed and turned around to face the speaker. He already knew what was coming; he already knew it was Aiden. And the two have had some history. They each have a group, and call each other rivals. Theirs is the infamous Ocelots. And they always try to one-up Jesse and his friends. Including the fact they have cool, leather jackets and consider themselves grand builders.

And they never were very creative with their nicknames for Jesse and his friends. I mean, come on..."loser squad"? Aiden was fond of calling them "The Order of the Losers," a simple twist on "the Order of the Stone" as that group live apart in all their glory. They did amazing things.

Olivia stood up and swung her hands on her hips. "C'mon, Aiden," she started, "leave us alone; we're trying to enjoy ourselves."

"Yeah, and we can't do that with big-shots like you four around," Axel added, spinning around. He towered over the Ocelots, and it showed when he stood up, like this moment.

"Hey," the real leader of the Ocelots spoke up. Lukas put his hands up in the most non-threatening way possible, smiling as his blue eyes twinked below his blonde hair. "We just came to fill our water buckets. Do you know where the lake is?"

"I don't think they do," Maya responded, pushing up to the front. She smirked, pushing back her brown hair. "I don't think they even know what a water bucket is."

Jesse grinned. "We are well aware of what a bucket is and how to make one, as well," he answered. "And the lake-"

Axel softly pushed Jesse back, forming a circle to talk. "You're really gonna tell them?" he attempted to whisper. "I mean, don't you think we should just...leave them clueless?"

Olivia nudged him. She motioned to the Ocelots. "Axel, they can hear you."

"Loud and clear," Gill, the last member, added. They all chuckled, not including Lukas who was watching Jesse and his group.

Jesse shrugged. "Might as well break the ice between us?" he suggested. "I'm going to tell them."

He spun around and faced the opposing group. "The lake's over there," he said, pointing behind the Ocelots. "Your welcome."

"Smarter than you look," Aiden mumbled loud enough for Jesse to hear on purpose. He then spoke up. "So it's just beyond your poorly structured treehouse?"

"Yes," Jesse answered, letting his shoulders fall slightly. Sometimes, their words get to Jeese. It was enough for Aiden to notice and he laughed.

"Thank you," Lukas added after the rest of his group walked away.

Jesse nodded. He watched the four Ocelots walk to the lake, rolling his eyes at the matching jackets. That was when Lukas turned around once more.

"Don't forget!" he started. "It's going to get dark really soon, so have a sword ready!"

Jesse looked up at the sky. It was time. He was going to respond back to Lukas but it was too late: the rest of the Ocelots gathered around him, probably pushing him on to get away from the _fail squad_ and such.

Whatever. It was time for Jesse to enjoy time with his best friends. They jumped back on the blanket, nudging each other for more room, laughing as they did so. Reuben laid on his stomach on the corner of the blanket, closest to Jesse. He pulled out another carrot and fed it to his closest pig.

"Guys, guys," Jesse whispered - it suited the mood better. "One day...we're gonna do something really big."

"But, Jesse," Axel started, "we're nobodies."

Jesse had to think of something to counter to that. It was true - they were lost names in the world. No one knew who they were. Unlike the Order of the Stone. Those four lucky people are legends. They did everything, from going to the fire-y Nether to defeating the Ender Dragon. And their inspirational, too.

"The Order were a bunch of nobodies once," Jesse responded.

"Yeah, but they knew how to do things; we don't," Olivia said.

Jesse placed his pointer finger to his lips. "Shh, Olivia," he said. "Let's enjoy the sunset."

Reuben oinked and nuzzled closer as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon. It was a beautiful array of colors, from pink, to blue and orange. The three friends - and Reuben - gasped in response. It really was breathtaking. And just as it started, it ended, and darkness fell across the land.

"Quick," Olivia said, "before the monsters."

Jesse smiled and stood up. He gathered the belongings that laid scattered on the blanket. Axel carried the actual blanket and Olivia had the redstone supplies. They started to walk back to their treehouse. Suddenly, the moans broke out.

"Uh, Jesse?" Axel questioned, worry laced in his voice.

"You guys run ahead; I'll distract them," Jesse stated as a zombie enter his view. "Quickly!"

He pulled out the old wooden sword from his inventory and spun in circles, looking at what he had to work with. He noticed Axel and Olivia as they dashed to the ladder leading to the treehouse. But...Reuben?

Jesse looked down at his feet. "Reuben, boy, you should have ran." Reuben oinked in response. Jesse rubbed the pig's head. "But I'm glad I'm not alone."

He snapped his head to the side and ducked just in time to miss an arrow from an armed skeleton. The arrow crashed into the dirt ground and the skeleton positioned to fire again.

"Woah!" Jesse screamed. "Reuben, c'mon!"

He ran, knowing his best friend was already following. Jesse didn't want to run straight to the treehouse because the mobs would follow him and that would put more people in danger. So instead he ran to the mountain, knowing a perfect place to hide. Jesse ducked inside the edge of the cave that was part of the mountain. It was an attempt to get the monsters off his back.

And it worked, if it wasn't for the cave spiders. Jesse pointed his sword at the two spiders, swiping it back and forth in an attempt to fend off the monsters. He wasn't so good at this, but the spiders weren't smart either. They jumped into Jesse's swings, and he was able to kill them both. That bought some time. He looked back at his feet to Reuben.

"Stay safe, boy," he said, "and follow me."

Jesse sprinted out of the cave, right on course for the treehouse. He looked up and pumped his fist in the air; Axel and Olivia were safe and watching Jesse in the action. He cheered, but got caught up in it all and slipped, falling. The dirt tasted horrible. Quickly, he stood up and fended off the zombie that threatened Reuben and his life.

The dusty wooden sword snapped in half and Jesse threw it in frustration. "Arge!" he yelled, as the zombie poofed into a white cloud.

"Reuben?" Jesse called. He spun around to find his pig, but had no luck. "Reuben!" He couldn't find him. Jesse panicked, running over the few blocks to the treehouse's ladder, climbing up a bit, and looked around for a better view.

There, in the distance. Reuben was fetching the sword that Jesse tossed. "Hey," Jesse said, "Reuben, bring it here!"

Reuben knew what to do and oinked in response. He picked up the sword with his mouth and ran to the ladder, dodging monsters along the way. Once he reached the bottom of the treehouse, Jesse lowered himself just enough to scoop up the pig and continue the rest of the climb to safety. Jesse popped open the latch door and entered the home.

"Oh, am I glad your okay!" Olivia said.

Axel threw his hands up. "Dude, you looked like a natural out there!"

"See!" Jesse started. "I just kicked that zombie's butt with a wooden sword!"

"Yeah, and dipping into the cave - that was clever," Olivia acknowledged.

Reuben oinked happily, dropping the half of the wooden sword in his mouth. "I killed two spiders, too," Jesse added, petting his pig. He emptied his inventory into a chest, getting rid of the food from earlier.

Axel cheered. "Wow, you are gonna be big!" he said.

"Jesse, you got it all down already," Olivia added.

"We are gonna be a _great_ team," Jesse said proudly. He bent down and petted his pig, then turned to his human friends. "I can not wait to see what the future holds!"

If only he knew it came with such a high price.


End file.
